User blog:Miragetree/Mirage's Adoption Center
Get yourself some dragonets for Third Gen here! I'm proud to say my adoption center has the most eggs, dragonets, and ideas of any on this wiki! Probably too many! Introduction Well it seems like a lot of people are making these now that they're a thing and I'm now one of them! I think the reason everyone is so excited about making them is because everyone has so many ideas but can't make them all in to characters. Anyway, here's mine! They probably won't be very consistent, like some might be the mysterious description of an egg most adoption centers use or others might be just a bunch of related ideas for an experiment, and others can be more vague, like prompts and random ideas. Here's some examples! 0. A strange egg sits in a chamber, thick transparent strands stretching out from it. Most don't connect to anything, but a few are wrapped tightly around other, smaller eggs. The egg in the center is a beautiful bronze color and has a faint glow, but the connected eggs are a dull brown. One of the strands is connected to a fully grown dragon, a former staff member who got too close. The lab has placed bands of metal around their wings, arms, and snout that connect to chains, because they would attack anyone who tried to approach the egg. The former guard looks at you and you can see their eyes shine an unnatural gold. 0. An experiment that can control others using strange strings that they can generate. As long as that dragon is close enough to them and the strand doesn't snap, they can control the dragon. The longer a dragon is connected the stronger the connection becomes, and they have a couple of dragons who are theirs permanently. Weaknesses are they have to be close to the dragon they're controlling and they aren't that strong themselves. 0. A puppet experiment who controls other dragons. I didn't mean to take any of my own adopts but whoops puppet egg is mine now. This is why I can't trust myself, please take these adopts or I will and I've got way too many characters. So, uh, apparently they won't be in cells for third gen so that contradicts a lot of story-based egg prompts where I describe their surroundings in the cell. But they might still work! They probably won't be loose in the dome while they're in eggs/just hatched/being experimented on, right? So I'm still gonna describe cells, but they should be released into the done as dragonets. Although I guess I should start calling the cells testing chambers/rooms. I'm not going to change any prompts I've already written, just keep it in mind for future prompts. I can still describe their environments in the dome. I like describing the egg's surroundings as well as the egg itself, it gives you more information that way. I've also found that while using prompts it's easy to come up with an appearance, but abilities are harder to find ideas for, so I'll try to suggest some! Rules First come, first serve! Whoever asks for an egg first gets it. All you have to do to get one is to ask for them, I don't have a form for you to fill out. But if you've got any ideas for your adopt I'd love to hear them! I add more as I have ideas. Adopts stay on the list until claimed. Some of the more general prompts don't have to be claimed as they can be used multiple times. Make them pages once they become characters! If a cell contains two eggs but you only want to control one, you can share it as long as you find someone else to take the other egg. Mirage is not allowed to take any adopts. Anyone else can have as many as they'd like. Adopts #A book based experiment. Maybe their job is to help keep records on the experiments, created by a scientist who was sick of having to search through file rooms. While they aren't the best fighter, they have access to all experiment files, so they know everything the lab does about an experiment. This includes knowing their powers, and their weaknesses, making them dangerous. Better at strategy than combat. #*Claimed by Sting! #'The lab room is full of mist, some of it spills out into the hall as you enter. You hear the sound of rushing water and see where it comes from, a small artificial waterfall is located against the wall. It pours down into a shallow pool that takes up half the room, you can see there's a filter system to keep the water clean and a drain to prevent it overflowing. The pool is bordered by stone with moss growing over it, and inside the pool there's a large blue egg with splashes of faded green, sitting close to the base of the waterfall. Small fish swim in the pool and there are lots of aquatic plants, fed by the cell's humidity.' #'A plastic experiment. They don't age. ' #A dragonet covered in eyes. #*Claimed by SkyFireStone! #You watch the dragonet cautiously as they sit in their cell. Even very young, they look deadly. Every one of their large scales is sharp, shaped into a blade that can cut through scales. #*Claimed by Delta! #A coral reef experiment. They're very colorful and get along with all the other aquatic experiment. #*Claimed by Mirage! #'A plant experiment who is based on a specific plant (this doesn't need to be claimed, as multiple people can use) (most plant experiments just seem to be plant in general)' #'A color changing experiment who uses their abilities for something other than camouflage or displaying emotions. Perhaps hypnosis.' #'Wind chime experiment.' #'The lab cell is very dimly lit, the walls, floor, and ceiling appear to be made of dark stone. Protruding from the walls are jewels of every color that glow faintly. In the very center of the room a stalactite and a stalagmite point straight up and down towards each other. Floating between them is a glowing, colorful egg.' #'A skeleton experiment.' #'The dark gray egg is connected to many wires, all poking out of the shell and connecting to various devices. A camera facing the cell door, a computer, a screen on the wall, and many other electrical devices. As you watch the screen flickers on to show the camera footage of you standing just inside the door.' #'A cat experiment. Their purr heals dragons.' #'The room is full of discarded parts, scrapped and deactivated experiments. Abandoned like trash. You don't see the egg at first, lying on its side near one of the more intact remains of an experiment. You reach out to touch the egg and realize the shell feels warm. It's alive, unlike everything else in the room.' #The cell the egg sits in seems somewhat basic. It's mostly empty except for piles of wet clay, and the large ceramic bowl the egg sits in. The egg has small, detailed patterns engraved into its' shell, and when you first touch it it's just as cold as the pottery it rests inside. But it begins to heat up until you have to jerk your talons away, for the egg has become hot as a kiln. #*Claimed by Mirage! #'Mythical creature based experiment (prompt doesn't need to be claimed)' #'Dragon wings attached to a scavenger.' #'Fabric based experiment.' #'The egg glows with an intensely bright light, hanging by the cell door are a pair of sunglasses and you have to slip them on before you can go in. The room is warm, warmer as well as brighter as you get closer to the egg. You can't really see anything because of the bright light, just the vague shape of the egg. It seems more like a sphere than egg shaped.' #Experiment with dream powers. Possibly also memory powers. #*Claimed by Delta! #'A glass experiment.' #'As you open the cell door there's a wave of heat in your face like when you open an oven, but way worse. You wait for a moment before stepping inside. The room is dark but first orange puddles of lava give off enough light that you can easily see. The lava is surrounded by stone, and pillars of obsidian cut through the room. In the largest pool of lava a very big egg rests against one of the pillars. It has a red shell with a stone-like texture, but there's a large crack running through it. Magma bubbles up from the split in the shell.' #'A starfish experiment. They have extra limbs that regrow whenever lost. If a large enough piece is removed it can grow a clone.' #'A tiger experiment. Completely admires the queen.' #'The walls of the cell are coated in paper, many different colors and patterns. The floor, too, but those are loose, not glued or taped down like the walls appear to be. Hanging from the ceiling on strings is origami, you reach out and touch a paper crane that shivers at the touch of your talons. You glance around the room. The egg isn't visible at first, but if you shift a pile of paper off you can see it. It looks so delicate, with only a thin white shell to protect it from harm. ' #'Turtle experiment.' #'An experiment based on senses. They can see through the eyes of other dragons, or hear what they hear, or basically just use their senses. A possible weakness is that they can't see through their own eyes and another dragons at the same time, and perhaps they can also feel their host's pain. They can't control what their host sees or feels, just see and feel it themselves.' #'The cell is warm and the floor is covered in sand. A small pool of water sits near the base of a lone palm tree, and succulents and small cacti dot the ground. Partially buried in the sand near the largest cactus is a dark green egg, with needles covering the shell. It matches the cactus, you almost mistook it for one of them at first. There's another egg, swirled light green and brown with speckles of light blue. It leans against the palm tree. You hear a flutter, like tiny wingbeats, and look over to see a desert bird perched on a small, scraggly bush, tilting its head at you.' #'Experiment that helps the scientists to create other experiments.' #'The cell is dark. When your eyes adjust you see pools of blood covering the floor and dripping down the walls. A couple of bones are scattered around, and the cell just feels wrong. The egg sits in one of the blood pools and you very much want not to be near it, but you aren't sure why. The egg is a sickly green color, and you notice something next to it. Pieces of a shell. As if there was a second egg that had been smashed. ' #'Thermometer based experiment. Can manipulate temperatures but doesn't particularly prefer heat or cold.' #'The cell was dark, but a small silver light shone from within it. The dragonet inside was the source of the glow, tilting her head at you. She does not speak. Little white lights drift around the cell like fireflies. ' #'Experiment that can manipulate weapons/a certain kind of weapon.' #'Toucan based experiment.' #'A dragon made entirely from one material.' #'The cell is full of trees, their leaves and branches brushing against the tall ceiling. You push a vine away and see the egg, it rests in a large hollow in one of the tree trunks. The egg has a similar color and pattern to the wood on its shell, along with speckles of green in shapes that remind you of leaves. It sits in a nest like that of a bird, woven of twigs and leaves and grass and feathers. Somehow you know the egg isn't just homed in this tiny artificial forest, but part of it. ' #'A butterfly experiment. They drink blood.' #'The room seems empty. All that it contains is an egg with a patterned gold shell, the designs like storm clouds. There are some wires connected to it, and a strange system attached to the wall and ceiling above the egg. You touch the egg and feel a jolt run up your arm, and the florescent lights flicker as the system turns on, showering you in light rain.' #'The egg sits in a glass case on the table, resting on a pillow. It looks normal, not yet modified. Spread across the table are mechanical parts, and armour sized for a dragonet. ' #'The room is full of wire cages containing small animals. Lab rats (could be another animal) scurry around inside them, but they look unusual. The rats in one cage are mechanical, others have strange color shifting fur or turn invisible when you approach their cage, or have many other different mutations. There are labels and numbers on the cages.' #'A sweet smell draws you to the cell. Inside an egg sits atop what looks like a fountain, but instead of water a thick golden liquid slowly pours. Cautiously you taste it. Honey. You notice large patches of honeycomb on the walls, and on little shelves, regularly spaced, scented candles burn, lighting the space. The egg begins to make a faint buzzing sound' #Security system based, accessing lab cameras and the alarm system, along with the lock mechanisms on cells. #*Claimed by Deltax! #'Whenever the dragonet is injured everyone around them receives the injury as well. Once they stubbed their talon while being escorted by several guards and they learned three new swear words.' #'Cliff/Canyon based experiment.' #'Time manipulation experiment.' #'Galaxy cat dragon! Dragonet of a space experiment and a cat experiment? Actually if a ship like that happens please let me RP one of their children I want a space kitty' #'Art themed experiment.' #'Digital art themed experiment.' #'You watch the dragonet sadly. The experimentation process has left them with a horrible deformity.' #Fox experiment. #*Claimed by Delta! #'The cell is aquatic, you stare through the glass into the aquariam's waters. Other than the egg, which is dark green and brown and resting at the bottom of the murky water, the only living thing in this tank is plants. Mostly algae, which clings to the tank walls and the egg and the other plants and the aquarium gravel, the water green and unclear like it has never been cleaned. The egg certainly seems neglected.' #'Snail based experiment (tries to eat the algae experiment above?)' #'The egg in this tank is a translucent blue, and the water of it's cell is completely clear without a speck of dust.' #'This cell has a radiation warning on the door, but you enter anyway, ignoring the large biohazard symbol. The walls and floor and ceiling drip with a strange glowing liquid, brightly colored. The egg is coated in the same liquid. ' #Squid experiment. #*Claimed by Frost! #'Every part of the cell is metal, like the opposite of the cells the lab uses for metal manipulating experiments. Nothing sits in the room except the egg, which looks ordinary and unassuming. Deep down you know it is dangerous, and the metal walls cannot hold the dragonet that lays within.' #'Blue light fills the cell. Everything within glows except the golden egg.' #'There is a warning on the door that tells you this is a fire experiment. But when you enter the cell, it just seems… Nice. Quaint. The egg sits atop a pile of firewood surrounded by a large circle of bricks, and the cell is comfortably warm. A few chairs sit near it, the egg rests in what appears to be a fire pit. The egg itself is gold and orange, having the colors and patterns of fire, and gives off heat, probably what is making the room so warm and pleasant. ' #Yet another aquatic cell, but strange bits of gold and silver litter the floor of this tank, like coins thrown in a fountain. Koi, white and gold and orange and black, swim around the patterned gold egg in the center. #*Claimed by Mirage! #'The walls of the cell are blackened as if burned, but there is no fire, only the remains of one. A thick layer of ash coats the floor of this charred cell, the egg is charcoal black and sits in a nest of cinders.' #'The cell is full of strange floating orbs. All are partially transparent with hints of different colors, the only perfectly clear one is the one that contains the dragonet.' #'A frog experiment, starts out as a tadpole dragon.' #'The dragonet sits in a semi aquatic cell. Her nest, which she is sitting in, takes the shape of a large open oyster. Her smooth scales are white and shiny, the texture and color like that of a pearl. She wears jewelry made of seashells.' #'A scythe experiment.' #'There's a faint ringing sound coming from the cell, and once you enter you see why. The egg, a golden bronze color that looks metallic, sits atop a red and white pole. Stretching from the pole to the walls are several strands of small bells, swaying in a non-existent breeze. Above the egg is a single large bell, this one is still. At least, until the egg starts to crack.' #'IN THIS EGG'S CELL YOU FIND YOURSELF UNABLE TO BE QUIET, AND EVERY SOUND YOU MAKE ECHOES, ECHOES, ECHOES. ' #'The dragonet stands in the lab halls, the texture of their scales makes them appear to be coated in bubbles. With a sigh they wipe their limp tail over the floor, leaving a trail of soapy water in it's wake. They wipe one wing over the floor next, leaving it completely clean and dry. They survey the hall floors for a moment, then sigh again. "Time to do the dishes next." The soapy dragonet grumbles before stalking off.' #The dragonet is red, the color of blood, with traces of blue and purple along their wings. Their spikes and horns are pink, and their eyes are closed. They float in the center of the room, many transparent plastic tubes connecting from the experiment to machines filling the cell. Some tubes carry blood, others oxygen, others you're unsure. Their eyes snap open, one pure black and the other pure white, and they reach out with one talon to trace the shape of a heart in the air. #*Claimed by Galaxydew! # Photograph/camera experiment, with a perfect memory. # Flying fish based! Water/Air type with strangely shaped silvery wings. # Based on an exotic animal. (No claim needed) # Needle experiment. # An experiment that can turn liquid. Three moons I did not mean to make this many. If this contains typos it's because I wrote most of it on a phone. The reason lots of them are aquatic is because I take inspiration from things around me *points at fish tank* Category:Blog posts Category:Adoption